Computing systems are currently in wide use. Many computing systems are deployed by organizations in order to facilitate the performance of tasks needed to run the organization.
When issues arise with respect to the operation of a given computing system, many different people can be involved in performing a wide variety of different tasks, in order to address the issue. Some issues with computing systems can be long running issues that are relatively complex in nature. Information used by those involved in addressing the issue can come from a wide variety of different sources. For instance, it can come from a knowledge base, an enterprise application (such as ERP or CRM applications or line-of-business applications), email systems, the email systems of external users (such as customers), inputs from engineers, technical information, manuals, etc. Some of this information may be relevant to some users, but be completely irrelevant to other users.
In addition, there may be a variety of different types of information that are relevant to the issue being addressed. Such information can include telephone conversations, emails, messages, meetings, actions taken by engineering personnel, and a wide variety of other information. It can be difficult for a user who is addressing the computing system issue to access all of this information in a meaningful way.
Also, the process by which a computing system issue is resolved can be generally unstructured. That is, each computing system issue may need a unique process or set of steps in order to address it. Thus, capturing relevant information and making it accessible in a meaningful way can be further exacerbated by the nature of the processes used to resolve such issues.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.